


[中文翻译]only fools rush in 只有愚者才沉溺爱情

by comices



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comices/pseuds/comices
Summary: Mark是一个靠哈佛大学奖学金生活的Omega。 Eduardo是个有秘密身份的Alpha。 他们不断地为小事拌嘴、吵架、和解，但是性爱之后他们的感情开始变得复杂。而当避孕套破裂的时候更是如此。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [only fools rush in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305210) by [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/pseuds/monarchs). 



> 作者的话：  
> 标题来自猫王的歌《Can't Help Falling in Love》
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 本文翻译自monarchs的《only fools rush in》 http://archiveofourown.org/works/21305210/chapters/50734958  
> 之前我在LOF做过扫文，因为实在是太喜欢了，厚着脸皮跟作者要了翻译授权。个人翻译能力有限，有些地方可能无法展示原文的精妙，请各位多多包涵。如你喜欢这篇文，请多给作者Kudos❤

only fools rush in  
只有愚者才沉溺爱情  
By: monarchs

摘要：  
Mark是一个靠哈佛大学奖学金生活的Omega。 Eduardo是个有秘密身份的Alpha。 他们不断地为小事拌嘴、吵架、和解，但是性爱之后他们的感情开始变得复杂。而当避孕套破裂的时候更是如此。

作者的话：  
标题来自猫王的歌《Can't Help Falling in Love》

第一章

那是十月份一个阳光明媚的日子，早上八点半Mark踏着点跟生病的学生进入哈佛大学健康服务中心排队。 当柜台上的护士问他来这里干什么时，他犹豫不决地用狡黠的表情看了她一眼，然后说: “我和我的内科医生有个预约。”

Mark讨厌他的医生。 如果可以的话，他真的不想见到她，但是像避孕药之类的东西需要通过中间人获得。

他稍微点了点头，护士要了他的学生证，然后让他直接去六楼等着被叫号。他按照她说地去做，而当到达候诊室的时候，他又退了出来，站到一个角落里，不情愿地坐下来，因为那里有几十个人正试图从气管里咳出他们的早餐。

Dustin此前非常清楚地说过那里的柜台上会有一个碗装着免费的避孕套，紧挨着有关第二性别的小册子，但是三个星期后就是万圣节了，所以他们用覆盖着蜘蛛网的廉价巧克力硬币代替了避孕套。真他妈的荒唐。他们是哈佛大学的大学生，而不是来自某个不知名的公立小学的穷孩子。

Mark拿出他的诺基亚手机看时间，已经9:20了。 他用两秒钟来考虑要不要给Eduardo发短信(这值得去花10美分话费吗?) 但他最终还是决定不要了。 他收起手机，开始深深地怒视着其他的学生，在脑中默默地为他们每个愚蠢的面孔编造可悲的背景故事。

在过度认真端详其中一个学生，以至于让这个学生看起来很困惑后，Mark拿出他的手机，决定给Eduardo发短信。

“Mark，你没事吧? ” Eduardo喘着气问，身体因跑着横穿校园——或是横跨地球——而喘吁。 Mark刚从健康服务中心的玻璃门走出来，感觉棒极了。

他耸了耸肩，在Eduardo追上他时递了个小纸袋给他。

“Mar——等等，这是什么? ” Eduardo皱着眉头说。“你没事吧? ”

“自己打开袋子看看，Wardo”

“什么——”Eduardo照做了，但是当他打开袋子的时候，他停了下来。

Mark也停下步伐在等Eduardo。“那些是免费的，总之前几个是免费的，而其他的需要花钱，而且它们不在我的医疗保险范围之内。”

“但是——”Eduardo脸红了起来，笨拙地用手合上袋子。

“我明天还有一个作业要交，”Mark说着，他们又走了起来。“然后我要在期中考试开始之前做theFacebook 的工作。而且你，你他妈的让我分心了。你的信息素太浓了。我不知道是不是闻错了，肉桂的味道？ 不管怎样，我得把你赶出我的生理系统。我们今晚就做爱。 如果你已经有安排了，那就取消它。如果你不能取消它们，那么我们就是在那事情结束之后做，而且你会后悔不能取消它们。”

Eduardo跟了上来，完全慌张失措地，他环顾四周，看看路人是否听到了Mark刚才说的话。 “我——我们要——”他艰难地咽了口气问：“什么? ”

Mark又停了下来，看着Eduardo，“你真的想我重复一遍吗? ”

Eduardo傻傻地张大了嘴。 “不！好的，不用。你……我……没问题。我、我会取消我的安排。”

在去Dworkin电脑室的路上，Eduardo大部分时间都保持沉默，不过当他们在Dunster街口等红绿灯时，他侧过身子闻了闻Mark的气味。 很明显，他是想看看Mark是否处于热潮期。 _Alpha们_ ，Mark翻了个白眼心想。

Mark一走进没人的电脑室就把他的包扔在地上并开机登录电脑。 Eduardo坐到Mark旁边的空座位上，一阵肉桂的香味扑向Mark，沉默片刻后，Eduardo羞耻到几乎窘迫地问道，“我们没打算把它们都用上，对吧？那些避孕——，那大概有一打这么多，Mark？Mark……? ”

Mark用一个硬邦邦但缠绵的吻让他闭上了嘴。 Eduardo的脸立刻就红了。 “Mark! ” 他一边说，一边把他推开，用手背捂住嘴。他紧张地瞥了一眼房间的入口，但是走廊就跟电脑室一样空。

Mark耸了耸肩，回过头去看他的电脑屏幕，准备将接下来的时间都黏在电脑上。希望这个态度能回答Eduardo的问题。Eduardo坐着呆了一会，然后从包里拿出他的课本，却仍然相当茫然。

*

Mark和Eduardo是在Mark大学一年级新生而Eduardo读大二时认识的。那时Eduardo刚转学过来。那是一个阳光明媚的日子，树叶是橙黄色的时候，当Mark骑着自行车径直冲向他的时候，他穿着一件无可挑剔的熨烫过的西装，看上去几乎是一副温文尔雅的样子。

他不雅地倒在Eduardo身上，自行车撞在人行道上，一边的刹车杆被撞弯成90度。

在那天的晚些时候，Chris缓缓地说：“你弄坏了我的自行车”，目瞪口呆地，“但你遇到了一个帅哥（hot guy）。”

“我从来没有说过他性感（hot），”Mark澄清道，因为是的，他没有这么说。“只有左边的刹车杆遇上了不幸的死亡。”

Dustin试图压抑一阵阵的笑声，但是很大程度上失败了。

克里斯面无表情地说，“你问他要了电话号码。”

“总得有人要为刹车杆付出代价”Mark实事求是地说。*

Dustin躺倒在Mark的床上，颤抖地笑着看起来就像被电击一样。

“你从那人那拿到了什么? ”Chris指着Mark的三层书架上的一个白色盒子问。

这是Eduardo买给Mark作为歉礼的一盒肉桂卷。Mark实际上已经把轮胎印印在Eduardo的领带上了*，但那家伙还是给他买了一盒肉桂卷。 Mark内心的一部分甚至在尖叫‘肉桂卷？’这实在太侮辱人了。

Dustin站了起来想要打开那个盒子，但Mark用力拍掉他的手，然后把两本课本放在盒子上来表明自己的态度。

又过了一阵子，即便是吃完那个面包卷之后（嘿，是免费的食物），肉桂的味道仍然萦绕在他的房间里，而且不再散去。

Eduardo没有参加Mark的任何课程，但是他和Dustin在同一个经济学课程，而且在他们意识到之前，Eduardo就开始出现在Mark从没自愿参加但总是在兼职的小组研究课程上。而在Mark意识到之前，Eduardo就在帮Mark做的网站写算法了。而在他们都意识到之前，在Dustin和Chris离开去买中餐外卖之后，他们在Mark的床上，温柔地接着吻，就像时间停止、重力翻转。

Eduardo通过潜移默化的方式了解到Mark的主要经济来源就是他的全额奖学金，Mark很感激他这一点，因为他不想向任何人解释，尤其是向一个Alpha，但是当Mark为他们的第一次正式约会晚餐攒钱时，他们还是吵了一架，因为Mark他想付钱。因为，该死的，Eduardo在他们相遇的那一天就为刹车杆和那些愚蠢的肉桂卷付了钱，还有随后每个他在Kirkland时点的披萨，所以Mark必须为他们的首次约会付钱，因为否则它会颠覆自然规律或是其他什么，并且让他们误入歧途。这跟什么Alpha-Omega惯例没什么关系，Eduardo和Mark都不是什么迂腐的老古董，所以真的，Mark应该允许去付钱。

毕竟，他最不想的就是欠人情。

那是一次糟糕的初次约会，Mark可能嘲笑了Eduardo是个被宠坏的孩子，也可能开了关于他的父母和祖先的玩笑，可能甚至暗示Eduardo为了能预定这顿高级餐厅的晚餐和服务员上床。Eduardo看起来很愤怒，但他仍保持着绅士的举止，这只会让Mark更加恼火，因为这反过来意味着他不是一个绅士。他们一起生气的从饭店摔门而出，甚至感觉不到室外的寒冷。但之后当他们回到了Eliot而周围没有别人时，Eduardo表情凄凉地转过身来，在距离一盏橘色街灯几尺远的地方对Mark说对不起，并因为开始下雪而亲吻了他。Mark双臂搂住Eduardo的脖子，然后说了一句无声的 _对不起_ 。因为，操，Eduardo看起来很伤心。

从那时起，他们的关系慢慢地发展。到了春天，春假期间他们去了纽约，看看能否找到人投资Mark的创意(网站还没有建立起来)。而且那感觉很好，只是四处逛逛，没去做一些乏味的情侣间的事，只是做做生意，同时还可以在长途汽车上靠着彼此的肩膀一起休息。

如果说Mark不想要更多，那就是在撒谎。但是他们已经在一起差不多11个月了，只是接吻、在同一张床上睡觉、一次因为Mark忘了而晚吃一天抑制剂时的指交，以及另一次Eduardo在期中考试期间发情时他给Eduardo的口交。*这是可控而且容易的，而且坦率地说，Omega的避孕药以及Alpha专用的避孕套的确有那么点贵，而且Mark要存钱去付服务器账单以及一台笔记本电脑的钱，还要买一些像是印着鸡主题的扑克牌之类的礼物给Eduardo。

但是上个月Eduardo回了趟家处理一些家族事务，而Mark从来没有这么想念过任何人。他永远也不会大声承认，即使被枪指着也不会，但他无法否认在完成学校作业或者theFacebook工作时分了心，因为他一直闻到 _肉桂的味道_ ，一直想着Eduardo。

=======  
1、pay for:付钱；付出代价，Mark这里一语双关了  
2、printed tire marks onto Eduardo's tie 读起来像绕口令一样有趣  
3、本文的设定是AO都会发情，Alpha的发情叫rut，Omega的发情叫heat，为了区分这里Omega的发情期我用热潮期一词代替了


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“发生什么事了吗？ Mark? ”当Mark坐在Eduardo的床上时，Eduardo问道。

“没有”Mark回答着，并试图脱下他的帽衫，但他比他想象中要更紧张，不知怎么的，他甚至不能让他的手臂从一个袖子里滑出来。

“嘿”Eduardo说着，阻止Mark把衣服脱下来。“Mark，我们不需要这么做。 我——如果是我闻起来—— ，这并不意味着——无论如何，我有一些事情要告诉你——”

“你闻起来就是那个味道，自从——算了，”Mark说。 “我就是想要。你想要吗? ”

Eduardo点点头，眉头皱着，但还是在Mark太阳穴上印上一个吻。 “是的，我想要。 我一直想要你——你不知道有多么的想——”

“那我就不知道哪里还有问题了”Mark皱着眉说，“ _这_ 没有任何问题。”

Eduardo温柔地点了点头。“Mark”他喃喃地说，亲吻着他。

“你刚说想告诉我什么? ”Mark问。

Eduardo犹豫了一下，但很明显他也闻到了什么东西，然后就被带跑了神——就像Mark一直闻到那种该死的肉桂香味时一样。Eduardo用鼻尖轻嗅，沿着Mark的下颌线一直蹭到耳朵，然后埋进Mark的头发里。

“我会……以后再说”Eduardo低声道。

然后他们就在彼此之间迷失了，而Mark的思维也随之放空。

Eduardo想带Mark出去吃一顿丰盛的晚餐，但Mark拒绝了。他不想为他们第一次做爱进行庆祝，那实在太幼稚了。但Eduardo想让这变得更有特殊意义，因为他就是会那么做的那种人。

所以他们稍微互相妥协了一下(或者说大部分是Eduardo妥协了) ，他们在街区一旁的餐馆吃了饭，Mark付了饭钱。然后他们肩并肩地走回Eliot，手背刷着手背。

Eduardo在昏暗的灯光下摸索着避孕套的包装。他的肉棒勃起，显得又大又红，狰狞地挺立着，Mark腹部朝下地趴在床上，近乎是耐心地等着，脸半埋在枕头里。他伸出手摸了摸Eduardo的大腿，手指抓得太用力而在Eduardo的皮肤上显得苍白，Eduardo猛地吸了一口气。他俯下身去亲吻Mark的脸颊，有点按奈不住地撕开包装，将避孕套套了上去。

滑腻的体液把Mark屁股下面的毛巾浸得湿透了。除非是他在热潮期，否则他通常不会这么湿的，但现在他就是如此，热切并且做好了准备。他心不在焉地检查自己是否弄脏了Eduardo的床单，但Eduardo把手放在Mark的腰侧阻止了他，说: “没有关系。”

Mark脸红得厉害。“但你喜欢它”他较真地说。

Eduardo贴着Mark哼哼地笑了，手指摩挲着他的肌肤缓缓向下。Mark拱起背，闭上双眼期待着。但等了一段时间却什么也没有，于是Mark不得不再次睁眼，看见Eduardo闭着眼睛站了起来，他勃起的阴茎挤在他的身体和床沿之间，而非紧靠着Mark的臀部。

“怎么不继续”Mark说，而不是问，虽然他更想询问，友好地问。

Eduardo睁开双眼看着Mark。 “我不知道，我只是，我在想一些事。”他用手指揉捏着鼻跟，显然是因什么而困扰。

“一些事？”Mark问道。

“你还记得我上半学期那次发情吗？”

“当然。”

那次发情让Mark的嘴唇几乎没离开过Eduardo的老二。

Eduardo咬着唇，移开了目光。沉默了一会后，他摇了摇头。“没事，别在意。”

“别吞吞吐吐的，说出来，Wardo。”Mark说道。他翻身坐了起来，然后立刻就后悔了，因为坐在自己滑腻的体液上有点恶心。

“我不希望我们的第一次建立在生理本能驱动上”，Eduardo往后坐着尴尬地说，他挺立的阴茎还裹着之前套上的安全套。

“我们可不能浪费那个套”Mark鄙视地说，但同时也有点不确定是哪里出了问题。

“你看！这就是我想表达的意思——我只是——”Eduardo边说边用手比划着。Mark局促不安地坐着，然后Eduardo抱歉地看着他，像是他后悔踩了刹车暂停这一切似的。“天啊，我是真的很想要你”他咬紧牙关说。“但并不想把它当做是……一个不得不完成的义务。”*

Mark把双腿盘起来，把自己缩成球抱住。“我现在并不在热潮期。”他说。

“我知道。”

“你也不在发情期。”

“我知道。”

“我们是情侣。”

Eduardo闭着眼睛点点头，“是的，我知道。”

“我想要你”Mark说，他是认真的。他不明白是哪里出了问题，但他们没在做爱，而且Eduardo脸上带着悲伤的表情。

“你想要我——”Eduardo皱起眉头，但他思考了一下以后突然明白了什么，所以他倾身向前亲吻了Mark，让Mark觉得他的心漏跳了半拍。“ _你想我了_ ，是不是? ” Eduardo问道。

Mark把头转向一边。“才没有”他撒了个谎。

“我离开了整个星期。”

“也没算很久。就7天？170个小时左右？我挺多事情忙的。”

“所以如果我明天要在离开，你也没问题咯？有事情去忙？”

“是168个小时”Mark再次更正地说。“你明天就要走了？”Mark边说边跨坐在Eduardo大腿上，下身压着他勃发的性器。Eduardo狐疑着摇摇头，笑了起来。Mark用手臂圈着Eduardo的脖子，“去你的”Mark在Eduardo耳畔低声骂道。

Eduardo笑着扶住Mark的腰背。他们维持着这动作一小会儿，身体紧紧地靠在一起，尴尬地拥抱着。

过了一会Mark非常轻声地承认道“是的。”他把头埋进Eduardo的肩窝，把脸藏在里面。

“是的什么？”Eduardo同样温柔地问道。*

Mark没有出声却含糊地点了点头。

“啊”Eduardo顿了一下说。

接着，在Mark还没来得及解释清楚他想说的话前，Eduardo就把他推倒在床上，并在Mark的耳朵到锁骨印上一连串的吻，让Mark呜咽起来。

“前戏的作用时常被高估了”Mark说道。但当Eduardo亲吻和玩弄他右边的乳头时，还是忍不住用指甲陷紧Eduardo的身体并发出呻吟。Mark的阴茎羞耻地抽搐着，他试图踢Eduardo但没踢到。Eduardo笑着捉住Mark的大腿，把他拉得更近一些，靠近去亲吻Mark的耳背，而Mark只能紧紧抓住Eduardo的肩膀，转头看向别处，性急但也很满足。

“如果我必须和你争论这个话题，我会的。”Eduardo呢喃道。

“就像争论那狗屎的开胃菜一样。”Mark评论着，把自己推向Eduardo换取更多爱抚。

Eduardo揶揄地看着Mark，仿佛被逗乐地再次亲吻了他。

他们经常就是否要在主菜前点开胃菜而争吵。就这个问题他们至少在三次不同的情况下吵过，这些争吵甚至导致他们有好几天都互不理睬。原因在于，Mark总是认为开胃菜的价格太高了，而且又蠢又没有必要，然而Eduardo认为这正是生活里自然而然的一部分。弥合分歧有时候很难，但这对Mark而言真的不应该成为一个问题。不过Mark不想欠任何人任何东西，而且也不喜欢浪费钱。

Eduardo试着朝Mark耸动了一下，一阵肉桂的气息扑面而来，他们俩都呻吟起来。安全套还套在上面所以当它贴在Mark热乎乎的皮肤上时感觉粘乎乎的有点奇怪，但无论如何，Mark还是想要更多。

Eduardo倚着Mark的嘴角笑了起来，就像是他完全猜到Mark在想什么。

=====

1、这一段中想表达的是Eduardo不想让他成为仅是Mark满足性欲的工具，不希望因为Mark只是生理上有需要就和他做爱，他更希望Mark认真想清楚  
2、Mark在这的回答对应Eduardo问是不是想他的问题，而Eduardo得寸进尺想Mark明确的说。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Mark以前也曾接受过别人的口交，但Eduardo所对他做的又是另外一回事。Eduardo以一种崇拜的态度去对待Mark的阴茎，用无言的赞美去抚弄着它、用鼻子蹭它、用嘴唇吻它，让他的舌头在柱头打转，来回舔舐着柱身，极为下流地吮吸着马眼。当Eduardo把Mark的性器深深吞入口时，他发出了那种人们只有在美食节目或其他类似节目中，品尝到美味后才会发出的色情的哼哼声。而此时的Mark双颊发烫地看着他，双手拽紧床单，脚趾不由自主地蜷缩着，身体不停地颤抖，几乎控制不住自己。

“Wardo，别——我不行——”Mark低声叫道。他彻底地无语伦次了，他就快要射了。Eduardo的手指甚至还没有插进来而他却就快要像热潮期的Omega那样轻易地高潮了。天啊，他几乎快要射出来，而且Eduardo就不得不停下来操他。 _天啊！_

“嘘嘘嘘——你可以的”Eduardo说，并开始用手指操弄Mark。他轻松的滑入两指，温柔地在Mark体内卷曲着。Mark可以感受到他的后穴在每次抽插之间变得越来越湿，而且由Eduardo手指制造出来的那些淫靡的水声——天啊，Mark本来没打算乞求或叫出来的。他真的不喜欢在做爱的时候大声呻吟，那是他所能想象到的最尴尬的事情，不过现在他就将要这么做了。而且Eduardo身上的味道闻起来太他妈的棒，让Mark的头脑一片混乱。

“不，Wardo，停下来——”Mark推着Eduardo的肩膀说，他的另一只手伸向床头柜，Eduardo立刻停了下来。

“很糟糕？”他担心地问道。

“糟透了”Mark气恼地说。

Eduardo转动着埋在Mark体内的手指，不以为意地看了他一眼，并用舌头沿着柱身的根茎一路向上舔。“真的吗？”Eduardo靠着Mark的性器调皮地轻问。

Mark把他推开了。“你要按我们的计划继续”他喃喃地说，然后停顿了一下，带着些坚定的想法补充道：“我想要你的结。”

Eduardo紧张起来，他的性器硬得抽搐。Mark俯身吻上Eduardo，向他露出一个无声的 _请求_ ，然后贴着他的嘴角用轻柔的声音留下一句 _“我需要你”_ 。

而这所有的一切促使Eduardo进入Mark的体内，亲吻到他失去理智并将自己所有的一切完完全全地献给他，结合在一起等待接下来要发生的事。

*

Eduardo靜了下来，他闭上双眼让自己沉浸在Mark的身体里，一直皱着眉头思考着，像是这一切对他而言太难了，仿佛这就是他想要拥有的、想要奢求的一切。他的手坚定却柔软的抱着Mark的腰。

这其实真的很棒。

Eduardo动得很慢。Mark不得不把自己的身体压向他来祈求更多，但Eduardo紧紧地拥抱着他，在他脖子上呼出炙热的鼻息。不让Eduardo来掌握节奏的话对Mark而言实在太困难了，因为他现在几乎无法处理除了快乐、幸福、肉桂的香味、安全感，甚至纯粹的极乐这些傻事之外的其他任何事情。

有那么一会，只能听见皮肤互相摩挲的声音、床架轻微摇晃产生的嘎吱声，以及Mark无声的喘息。

但当Eduardo俯下身温柔又渴望地去亲吻Mark时，Mark射了出来，而没过多久Eduardo也抵达了高潮。

这是Mark所体验过的最棒的感觉。

他以前从未对性爱有过太多的想法，他认为那是无趣的、受生理驱动的原始本能，但这次的感受——是完美满足的感受——像是那些他做完一件让人们发自内心地去微笑的事时一样的感觉。（就像邻居家的孩子玩他设计的电脑游戏时，或者是他的家人发现可以不离开房间用电脑交谈时，亦或是Eduardo被theFacebook所打动，为Mark感到自豪时他所得到的满足感一样的感受。）

美好的感受和回忆不断冲刷着他的脑海，就像幻灯片一样一件接着一件。Mark放松了肩膀，闭上了眼睛。

Eduardo没有在他体内成结，他把软下来的阴茎滑出Mark的体内，将用过的安全套拔下来打了个结。Eduardo的动作就像平常的他那样，那样的体贴、细心，那样的考虑周全、面面俱到，以至于Mark甚至都懒得为这生气。他把自己沉溺在高潮的余韵中，靠着Eduardo的身体舒服地睡了一会儿，然后他转身压在Eduardo身上，与他鼻尖对鼻尖地低语问道：“嘿，你能再来一轮吗？”

Eduardo的脸红了起来，目光上下转动，不知道去该看哪里，“我——”。

“我可以把你吸干”用舌尖慢慢地舔着嘴唇，Mark淡定地提议道。这句话对Eduardo的影响可谓是立竿见影的。

“哇，这十一个月以来，你把这一面藏到哪里了? ”Eduardo问。

“我在为服务器存钱”Mark耸耸肩说。*

“不是我付的钱吗? ”

“瞧：越有钱，越快乐。”

“真是个好信念。”

“这是一个普世的哲理，所以你到底要不要我给你口交?”

Eduardo笑了，他说“给我一点时刻，好吗？”

“没人会说时刻”。*

“好吧，我会说。”

“这让你像老古董。”

“闭嘴！”Eduardo笑了起来。

“你总是知道该怎么逗我开心”Mark微笑着说。

而这让Eduardo笑得更厉害了。

=========

1、这里的对话一语双关，Eduardo的问题有点像“你把私房钱藏哪了？”的意思。

2、Eduardo说的是Give me a jiffy，而一般人们都会用moment，直译都是“给我一点时间”，但为阅读需要这里故意翻译成时刻。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

当他们再一次抵达高潮时，Mark把脸埋在Eduardo的枕头上，而他脑中想的全是Eduardo。他想起在那次期中考试之后Eduardo躺在Mark的床上时，告诉Mark他多喜欢他床单的味道。Mark说那只是正在做买一送一促销的廉价洗衣粉的味道，但Eduardo却说： _“_ _Mark_ _，你闻起来像家的味道。”_ 这句话让Mark情不自禁地咬着下唇瞪他，仿佛被一些从未有过的感所压垮。

他们的性爱真的很棒，以至于用‘真他妈棒透了’来形容都算是一种轻描淡写。但Mark实在不知道还能用什么词去表达他的感受，就跟那次Eduardo说Mark闻起来像家的味道时一样。

也许那是介于平静与幸福之间的感受，或许是混合了这两者的感受。又或许只是一种归属感、一种被爱的感觉——

Eduardo趴在Mark背上休息，喘着粗气慢慢地从高潮平复下来，在渐缓的呼吸中亲吻着Mark的脊椎。

这次他们达成一致意见，让Eduardo在他体内成结，所以他们要让Eduardo的结在Mark体内不断膨大的时候找到更舒服的位置。

“你真大”Mark皱着眉头呻吟着，试图放松自己的后穴。

“抱歉”Eduardo在Mark的肩胛骨上印上一吻。

“你为什么要道歉？”Mark扭动了一下他的屁股以便更好去适应体内的结。他撑在床上把头稍微转向身后，在Eduardo的嘴角啄了一口。“有的人可爱死那Alpha的大阴茎了。”

“我——”Eduardo开口想回答，但最后却靠着Mark的脸笑了。“天啊，Mark”他用双臂环抱着他。

“我们可以躺下吗? ”Mark问，他觉得有点累和痛。“我的胳膊快要抽筋了。”

“没问题——当然——”Eduardo回答并和他一起躺下，从后面抱住了Mark。

“我们应该用面对面的体位做的，背后位接吻时简直是一种痛苦。”Mark说。

“是啊”Eduardo犯困地嘟囔着，“我可喜欢接吻了。”

“我知道。”Mark也觉得困了，这对他来说可是一种罕见的感受。

他们安静的抱了一会，Mark听着Eduardo喷在他脖子上一呼一吸的鼻息。他无所事事的想知道他们为何没有早点这么做，还隐约想知道Eduardo在这11个月里是不是有什么必须隐瞒的事。

Alpha们并不擅长禁欲，但实际上说，去等候他的Omega、等候Mark似乎成为了Eduardo天性的一部分。

这个想法让Mark有些窘迫，所以他试着想点别的。像是theFacebook、像是Dustin很久以前就想实现的“戳一下”功能。*但在他脑海只能弹出一小串代码之后，他又开始想起肉桂卷。还想起他和Eduardo第一次相遇的那天，他在John F. Kennedy街和纪念馆交叉的人行道，撞倒在Eduardo身上。

如果不是Eduardo在他身后突然紧张起来，Mark可能已经在回味那些美好时光的途中困得睡过去了。

“Mark——”

“干嘛”眼都懒得睁开地厉声问。

“该死”Eduardo低声说，“该死，该死，该死——”

Mark缓缓地眨眨眼清醒了过来，转过一点身问：“怎么了？”

“避孕套——”

Mark这才感觉到Eduardo把软下来的阴茎从他体内退了出来。

但他同时又感觉到Eduardo把两根手指插进了后穴里。

“你到底在搞——”当Eduardo的手指摁到前列腺时Mark呻吟着问道：“什么……”

“该死的！”Eduardo又骂了一遍，这明显表示他非常恐慌。

Mark又眨了眨眼睛，试图弄清楚到底发生了什么事。

“避孕套——”Eduardo又在重复，但是在Eduardo这样坚决地、莫名其妙地用手指 _又转又按_ Mark的后洞时，真的很难让他能集中注意力。

Mark稍稍地把他推开。“我不是完全反对再来一发，但是……”他皱着眉头补充道：“但我想睡觉，你不是一直想让我去睡觉吗？”

Eduardo苦着脸打断他说：“Mark，避孕套破了。”

Mark僵住了，然后立刻坐直身子，这时他才意识到那个在床上的用过的避孕套正好从中间裂开了。他又眨了几次眼，然后低头看向自己的下身，射进去的精液正缓缓地流出来。

Eduardo一直试图把精液引出来。这看着很蠢，但Eduardo看起来有点慌张。

“我有吃避孕药，我拿避孕套的时候让医生开的，而且我不在热潮期。”Mark尽可能冷静地说。

Eduardo咬着下唇点点头。“是的——没错，你说得对。机率很低，而且你是男性所以会更低——我不知是怎么了——我吓坏了，抱歉。”

“我去洗个澡清理一下。”Mark双腿滑下床，很快地建议着。

“如果你需要帮忙的话——”尽管Eduardo看起来还是很担心，但他点了点头。

“不用，我能搞定。”Mark回答。他抓起一条毛巾，突然感到有些头晕。

但因为一些原因，他无法对自己说 _别担心_ 。

这可不像是个好迹象。

Mark关起身后的门，打开热水水龙头。他疲倦地看了看镜子里的自己，然后移开视线转而低头盯着水槽。

*

他应该吃男性Omega用的紧急避孕药，Mark心想。那样怀孕的机率会降到0.5或什么的。他不太确定具体机率是多少。他记得紧急避孕药的价格但忘了具体的有效机率。男性Omega紧急避孕药在沃尔玛的售价是27.99美元，比女性Omega用的要贵9元，比女性Beta要贵11元，相当于三顿正餐的钱。*

“Mark？”Eduardo低声喊他。

天亮了，Mark没有睡好。

“嗯？”

“我——我很抱歉。我没有——”Eduardo的声音听起来也没睡好。

“我低估了你老二的尺寸，没关系”Mark说。他拿了L号的而不是XL号。他转过身在Eduardo的脸上轻轻地啄了一口。

“我没——我以前——我——”Eduardo皱着眉头。

“那真的很棒。”Mark说。

“什么？”

“性爱”Mark回答道，他睡眼惺忪地看着Eduardo。“那真的很棒。”

“你喜欢？”

“嗯。”Mark耸了耸肩，他将他的脚滑去勾住Eduardo的大腿，皮肤摩擦床单发出沙沙的响声。

“那不是……你之前是怎么说的来着？糟透了？”Eduardo慵懒又羞怯地微笑着。

“真无礼，我可从没这么说过。”Mark戏弄地说。

Eduardo用温柔的神情看着他。Mark移开了对视，然后看到距离他上午10点开始的课只剩下半小时。

“该死”Mark说。Eduardo顺着他的眼光看过去也明白过来。

“我和你一起去。”Eduardo立刻提议。

Mark有些疑虑地看了Eduardo一会儿。他想走去离Eliot半小时路程的Walgreens连锁药店买紧急避孕药。如果他没记错的话，那里卖得只比沃尔玛贵2块钱，那差不多等于乘公交往返沃尔玛的车费。他不得不跳过今天的午餐和晚餐，以及即将开始的早课，但这是切实可行的——他以前为了付服务器的钱也这么试过。这没有问题。

“我不是小孩了，Wardo。再睡一会吧。”Mark说。他从床上起身并把枕头扔Eduardo身上，然后去找他的短裤。他的背感觉有点酸，但做些伸展运动应该就没事。

“但我想和你一起走。”Eduardo坐起来说。

“哇，你的Alpha气概显示出来了，真可爱。”Mark断然地说。

“闭嘴！”

Mark扭着身子套好他的帽衫，抓起背包甩到肩膀上。Eduardo在身后跳来跳去想快点把腿套进裤子。

“嘿，等我一下！”Eduardo叫着。

而Mark没等他，真的没有。他打开门戴上兜帽走了出去。Eduardo很快也跟了出来。

“Mark，一切都——”

“当然，一切都没问题。”Mark打断他。

Eduardo抓住Mark的手臂，“Mark？”

“干嘛？”Mark生气地猛转过身来，Eduardo立刻松开双手举高。天啊，Eduardo看起来真的很困惑，还有一点受伤。Mark看向别处。

“你……”Eduardo把双手插进裤袋，环视着空荡荡的走廊。“你不是要去上课，对吧？”

Mark看回Eduardo，与他对视并摇了摇头。

“你……”Eduardo目光下移看向脚尖，Mark真的不喜欢对Eduardo撒谎的感觉。

“那门课我不去也能拿A，没什么大不了的。”Mark发现他自己在说。

“那你要去哪里？”

“Walgreens药店”Mark皱着眉头回答。

Eduardo瞬间僵住，但他很快的接着说：“我来付钱。”

Mark的眉头皱得更深了，“你怎么——”

“如果你不想我和你一起去，那没关系。但是——”Eduardo从口袋里找他的钱包。Mark不安地左右脚换重心站着。他不想要，他不想要，他不想要。“别再这事上和我争”，Eduardo说，“求你了。”他低头找Mark帽衫的兜，手在衣服上滑来滑去找口袋，把（太多的）钞票塞进Mark的兜里。

Mark转过头看看是否有人在附近。走廊还是和刚才他走出门时一样空。

他转回头去叹了口气，然后抓住Eduardo衬衫的领口低声说：“你可以来。”

Eduardo长吁了一口气，看上去真的放心了。正当他要低头亲Mark的时候，有两个学生从楼梯上来，他又往后缩了回去。那两位学生的脚步声响亮地穿过走廊。

“她说过她不会考我们第四章的，那个臭婊子。”其中一个学生抱怨道。

“是啊，那科我肯定挂了，妈的。早知道就不该为它这么早起床。”

Mark看着Eduardo看着那两个学生。当他们经过之后，Mark眨眨眼望向学生刚走过来的方向示意Eduardo一起走，然后感觉到Eduardo安静地紧跟这他离开了宿舍。

=========

1、Poking，Facebook最早的功能之一，据说是由Mark发明的

2、Mark在前面说有服用的避孕药是长期的那种，这里指的是一款用于无防护性交后服用的紧急避孕药（Morning-after pill）


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

_如果在24_ _小时内服用，MOlng_ _可降低高达81%_ _的怀孕风险。_ Mark读着药盒背后的说明。*

Eduardo正在旁边的过道上闲逛，但Mark能闻到他的味道（只是不是糟糕地标志着他闻到的所有东西都是肉桂味？），甚至上还能感受到他，这些有点让Mark分心。

“那边有万圣节期间促销的”一个商店理货员随口提到。Mark吓得缩了一下。

理货员看起来很眼熟。他曾在什么地方见过她。大概是一个交了在那些愚蠢的终极俱乐部里当成员的男朋友的波士顿大学女生。

“紧急避孕药和万圣节有什么关系? ”Mark面无表情地问。

理货员叹了口气，“我也是这么跟经理说的。旁边过道上的婴儿用品区也有促销——噢”他对Mark手里拿着的盒子眨了眨眼，然后咬住下唇，上下打量着他，显然是在端详他的长相，仿佛她无法相信居然会有人和他上床。“好吧，无所谓啦。”她拿起一盒强生走进下一排货架。

Mark扬起一边眉毛看着她走远。

他把手里的那盒紧急避孕药放回去并拿去放在它后面的一盒，边走向Eduardo边检查生产日期。

Eduardo把一个万圣节商品区的狼嘴面具戴在脸上，就他穿着熨烫服帖的衬衫和昂贵的羊毛西裤的外表而言，这让他看起来蠢蠢的。但让Mark停下脚步的是Eduardo拿在手里的东西。

那是一个泰迪熊宝宝。Eduardo站在婴儿用品区，正对着蓝色和粉色的奶嘴。

Eduardo还没有留意到他，所以Mark摆弄着药盒，在考虑他是不是要说点什么。他环顾四周，盯着理货员在整理架子上的装饰蜘蛛网。

“Mark？”

Mark转过身，Eduardo现在看到他了。Mark扭扭头示意Eduardo跟上，他放下的玩具把手插进裤袋里朝Mark走去。

“你的脸上有东西”Mark说。

Eduardo笑了，摸着调整他脸上的面具，而Mark为此小小地笑了一下。然后Eduardo抵扣看向Mark拿着紧急避孕药盒的手。

“还有其他要买的吗？”Eduardo轻声问道。

Mark越过Eduardo肩膀瞥了一眼验孕棒，但摇摇头。

他们往收银台走去，但Eduardo还站在几步远的万圣节商品区旁边。Mark把药盒放收银台上并看着Eduardo，于是Eduardo取下面具放在一个南瓜灯上走了过来。

扣除税金和万圣节折扣后药的价格是24.56元。Mark低着头付钱没去看收银员。

当他们紧随其后地立刻商店时，Mark想把零钱还给Eduardo，但Eduardo并不想收。

“Mark，别傻了，钱你留着吧。”

“不！”Mark坚决地说。

Eduardo看着Mark皱起眉头问：“为什么我们总是在为这种事情争吵？”

“因为你不肯——”Mark开口说。

“——不肯停止关心你？”

Mark怒视Eduardo，“——不肯停止去提醒我很穷的以及你是个被宠坏的富家子的事实。”

Eduardo现在看起来也开始生气了。“我这是在关心你”他激动的说。

Mark使劲地盯着Eduardo。“我会把24.56块还你的。”

“Mark我们是在谈恋爱，不是在进行银行交易——”

“是吗，你不想让任何人知道我们在谈恋爱。”

“Chris和Dustin都知道！”

“而除此之外没人知道。”

“Mark——”

“听着，我不介意，真的”Mark说。“我能忍受它，我知道这对你父亲来说意味着什么。但我不能——不能让你为差不多每餐饭以及服务器付钱。而且——这些—— _仅仅只是日用必需品_ 。”

“几乎每一餐？”Eduardo瞪大双眼。

Mark快步向前走，可Eduardo也加快脚步跟上来。“Mark！”他大声喊道。

“对不起，我说你是个被宠坏的富家子，这太伤人了。我知道很多是你自己挣的钱。我只是——”

“Mark！”Eduardo正抓住他的肩膀。他们仍在公共场合，但周围并没有什么人，或者即使有，也没太在关注他们。

“Mark我知道你不是故意这么说的，别为此道歉。”Eduardo说。

Mark低头看着他们的脚尖。

“Mark，请你看着我。”

Mark踌躇地抬起头。

这情景就像他们第一次约会那晚一样重演。

“给我一点时间”Eduardo疲惫地说。

“好的”Mark轻轻点头。

尽管他们的手交握了短短的一阵，但Eduardo仍然紧紧地握着它，甚至在有人经过时也不放开，这像是个休战的信号。

他们开始走回学校。

“你会为万圣节打扮吗？”当他们经过学校的万圣节活动海报时，Eduardo忽然问道。

“不会。”

“哇，我会很期待的。”Eduardo说。

“你想我打扮成什么样？”出于好奇Mark忍不住问。

Eduardo脸红了起来，且当他差点撞上一处低枝时夸张地低下了头。

“我，呃——没想什么。我就是——你难到不想去万圣节活动瞧瞧吗？”

“我们是哈佛的学生”Mark说。

Eduardo怀疑地看着他，“这就是你拒绝的所有论据？”

“你不觉得浪费钱去买一件你一辈子只穿一次，穿起来还痒痒的涤纶戏服很傻吗？”Mark耸肩。

“我听说他们会在活动上提供免费的红酒。你懂的——红酒，意味着血或什么的。”

“我没有那种癖好”Mark脸无表情地说。

“来吧Mark，我真的想你去。我们可以一起盛装打扮。那会很棒的。我们还可以在老到满脸皱纹时一起笑着回味。”

Mark哼了一声。

“你瞧，你可以在Christy那里借个猫耳或者是什么的。”

“如果你想操带着猫耳的我，你可以直说的”Mark嘟囔道。

Eduardo逗笑地解释：“天啊，Mark，我只是想在万圣节和我男朋友好好享受一下。”

“你只是想让我戴猫耳。”

Eduardo对他露出温柔的表情，“我，我——”Eduardo开口，低头看着他们的脚尖，“我只是想要你。”

Mark沉默了。

他思索着或许可以找Christy借双猫耳或什么的。他可以和任何衣服搭着穿，一件帽衫一条短裤，就跟平常一样。他需要把猫尾巴也借上吗？

“那你打算扮什么？”Mark问。

Eduardo把手放在Mark的腰背上温柔地笑了。“这会是个惊喜，或许能成激励你来参加的动力。”

Mark翻了个白眼，“如果你是想让我说些关于好奇心和猫的陈词滥调，那是不可能的。”*

“值得一试”Eduardo说。

Mark勾起嘴角微笑一下，和Eduardo一起继续走回去。

=============

1、MOlng是作者发明的一款男性Omega（Male Omega）紧急避孕药的品牌名，读起来像Morning，估计是想和Morning-after pill（紧急避孕药）来个一语双关。

2、Mark指的是好奇心害死猫这句名言。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

“我昨天拿到我的万圣节戏服了”Eduardo说。他在Mark的床上，倚着Mark的枕头背靠床头板坐着，腿上摊开着一本经济学课本。

Mark继续敲着Eduardo的手提电脑，假装听不到没第一时间搭话。

Mark并没有真的 _忘记_ 万圣节的事，但他一直希望Eduardo能忘记。参加这个派对可能会出现的状况的预想让Mark……一点都不想去设想。

Mark敲打键盘的手指停了下来。

Mark想着即便他 _可以_ 为Eduardo戴上猫耳朵，这件事本身不成问题。Christy也已经同意把那套“戏服”借给他了。她有一整套的装备，包括耳朵、尾巴、一条带铃铛的项圈，以及一双（Mark不会穿的）黑色长袜。

而且Eduardo也说了万圣节活动是免费的。

钱不是问题，那什么是呢？

或许是因为这整件事有那么点荒谬。而且，好吧，Mark在社交方面也的确不那么在行。

实际上，他在社交方面表现得很糟糕，而且他更宁愿呆在Eliot和Eduardo仿佛世界末日即将降临般去接吻和做爱，因为在任何一个世界里，这都是更有趣和更吸引人的日程安排。

“Mark？”Eduardo咬了咬他的下唇，而这让Mark分心了片刻。Mark转身怒视Eduardo，而Eduardo差不多像是埋进Mark的枕头里了。

“干嘛？”Mark暴躁地问。

“呃，我说我拿到我的戏——”

“好的，恭喜你，我很高兴你没在往返沃尔玛或其他什么地方的路上迷路。”

Eduardo叹了口气。很明显他并不会在沃尔玛买他的戏服，但他什么也没说。

而另一方面，Mark在前天去沃尔玛买验孕棒。谢天谢地，它们大部分都不太贵。但即便如此，MO Early Tells*还是比谷歌搜到的价格要高。

就在几个小时前，Mark还上网查过，他必须在性交之后等待两周半再进行测试才能知道自己是否怀孕。这就意味着他要在纯粹的心理折磨中等待两个半星期，因为自从那晚避孕套破了之后，他就没法在想其他事情了。

其实有了避孕药和紧急避孕药这么齐全的防备，他真的不需要再检查了。但不知怎么的，这事并没有停止困扰他，他因为这件事一直睡不好。为此他坚信他需要一次验孕来为他的内心带来平静。为了theFacebook，也为了Eduardo，更为了他们俩。

两个半星期就是万圣节之后的那天。Mark在他另一个挂在迷你冰箱旁的空白日历上做了标记。

“嘿，如果你不想去也没关系。我们就只是……”Eduardo低头移开目光。Mark讨厌他这么做的时候。

“我没说我不去”Mark说。

Eduardo抬起头又低回去看他的课本。“但你不想去。”

“我也没那么说过，Wardo，你要专心听。”

“是因为钱的问题吗？我告诉过你，那是免费的。”

“我们需要一个更好的独立Linux服务器来运行网站的Apache前端和mySQL后端”Mark转回去看Eduardo的手提电脑说，“那可能要多花些钱。”

Eduardo没有立即回答。“要多花多少？”他问。

“大概100左右”Mark又转过身子说。

Eduardo在Mark的床头柜上找到他的钱包，抽出200块递给他。“我们应该考虑投放广告。”

“不行”Mark狠狠地瞪了眼Eduardo反射在电脑屏幕上的身影。

“这不是说需要大规模投——”

“不行。等下——你是变穷了还是怎么了？”

“ _变穷？_ 没有，我只是——”

“所以不行。”

“天啊，你能听我说完吗？”

“这个学期我们已经就这个话题讨论过五次了，而结论就是：我是对的，就别再聊了”Mark把凳子又转向Eduardo说，却发现他死死地盯着地板。

“就告诉我你会考虑它，不一定要现在。”Eduardo沮丧地说。

Mark看向别处。投放广告行不通。它们会让网站变得不酷，还廉价，而这是Mark最不希望theFacebook发生的事。他在这上面花了很多时间，他不想让像广告这样恶心的东西去糟蹋它。

但Eduardo说的有道理。Mark不能永远依靠他来支付服务器费用——而且Mark真的不想再欠他什么了。

“好吧”他嘟囔道，然后Eduardo就因为Mark会考虑自己的提议而惊喜得眼睛发亮。“Christy借了我猫耳朵，以向我换取查看她前男友theFacebook的权限。”

Eduardo双眼几乎不成比例地瞪大。“呃，是个糟糕的交易？”

“我同意，她应该另外再给我2000美元，但我很慷慨大方。”Mark耸肩。

“等等，我不太确定你是不是在开玩笑？”

“我当然是在开玩笑。”

“关于侵犯隐私权？”

“关于2000块。”

“我的天啊。”Eduardo笑了，Mark也是。

“我坚决不做广告，但我会考虑它，一旦我们取得进展。”Mark说。

“行，可以。”Eduardo说。

“我不想再为这件事吵了”Mark说。

Eduardo温柔地笑了，“我也是”。

“我们现在可以亲热的吗？”

Eduardo大笑了起来。

Mark从转椅上站起来爬向Eduardo，他的膝盖撑在床边跪着，将手滑向Eduardo。他给了Eduardo一个坚定的表情并亲吻了他。

“Mark”Eduardo抵着他的嘴唇喘息，“Shit。”

“耳朵是黑色和粉色的”Mark随口告诉他。

Eduardo抬起头，稍微困惑了一瞬间，他垂眼看看Mark的嘴唇，又抬起眼看看他的双眼。

Mark又亲了他。

他们互相张嘴交换着彼此，Mark把Eduardo推抵着床头板，把手滑入他的丝绸衬衫下，感受到Eduardo紧绷地肌肉在他的抚摸下放松。

“戴着来一发口交？我可以让你射我脸上。”Mark提议。*

Eduardo立刻就脸红了，结结巴巴地吐出一个似乎是肯定句的开头。Mark还没等他说完就拉开了Eduardo的裤链掏出里面的性器。

Eduardo的下身已经足够硬了。Mark舔走马眼分泌的前液，吮吸着龟头。然后用舌头来回弹弄Eduardo的阴茎好几次，用他的脸颊爱抚它。Eduardo看起来坚持不了多久，Mark又一次舔了一下柱顶，然后一寸寸地把Eduardo吞入他的喉咙里，听着Eduardo的呻吟而感到自鸣得意。

他们抱在一起听着屋外的树叶被风吹得沙沙作响。他们一起静静地待了一会，Mark把头靠在Eduardo肩膀上休息，他们的手臂松散地抱着。Eduardo也回报了Mark的恩惠，所以现在他们都相当地放松。

“我有些事要告诉你”Eduardo等了一会说。

“嗯？”Mark懒洋洋地抬头看他。

Eduardo的表情看起来非常严肃。

Mark缓缓地眨眨眼，一种古怪的感觉占据了他的内心。有那么一瞬间，让他仿佛觉得他们是这世界上最孤独的存在。

Eduardo深吸了一口气，而Mark准备好承受它。不管 _它_ 是什么。

但接着一个桌面提示音从Eduardo的手提电脑里响起，让Mark几乎立刻离开Eduardo身边去查看消息。

那是Dustin发的消息，他给Mark发了一份最新的网站漏洞待处理列表，以及他们应该公布“戳一下”功能测试版的提醒。

Mark坐回到椅子上，然后他听到Eduardo也动了起来，于是他转过身。

“能等一下吗? 我马上就好。”Mark说。

Eduardo疲倦地笑了，这让Mark不知该如何解释。然后Eduardo接着说：“没事，你继续吧。”

然后Chris期中考完回到宿舍，他看起来像被打败了那样非常疲惫。他走进宿舍砰地一声关上门，迅速抬起手朝他两打了个招呼，然后向跷跷板一样笔直摔进床里。

“很暴虐？”Eduardo问。有趣的是这个词听起来是这么的礼貌，而本质上却一点也不是。

Mark开始在手提电脑上打字。

“你应该瞧瞧其他人被虐的惨样。”Chris打着哈欠说。

Eduardo摇摇头并从地上捡起他的课本。

“好吧，也快轮到我了”Eduardo说。他的期中考试在30分钟之后，“一会儿见？”

“好啊”Mark从手提电脑上抬起头，耸耸肩。

Eduardo苦笑一下，然后转身离开他们的宿舍套间。

========

1-作者自创的一个男性Omega验孕棒品牌，或许可以翻译成“男O孕期早知道”哈哈

2-You can come on my face.这句太辣了，请容许我放句原文


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Mark趴在书桌上打了个盹，伴随着僵硬的背和麻痹的手臂中醒了过来，毕竟他的头已经枕在上面休息几小时了。根据房间另外一边的Chris的电子钟显示，现在大约是早上10点。

4小时的睡眠。还不算太糟，Mark思索着，但他的确觉得他需要再睡一下。他懒散地考虑着他或许可以去Eliot，爬进Eduardo的床上再补个眠。在那么一瞬间，Mark想象着Eduardo也许会困倦又暴躁地抱怨他冰冷的手脚。想象着Eduardo温暖的双手以及更加温暖的拥抱，还有他的笑容与轻笑声把Mark肌肤融化的感觉。

所以就这么计划了，没错。偷偷溜出宿舍去Eliot，敲Eduardo的宿舍门，钻进Eduardo的被窝，过分粗鲁地躺在他男朋友身上进入睡眠，并听着Eduardo在他身下抱怨。

然而，这个计划并没有成功。

当Mark敲响Eduardo宿舍门时，没有人应门。

Mark咬紧牙齿有点暴躁（他没想到Eduardo会不在，所以没带备用钥匙），但他没在门口久留，而是沿着走廊下楼，把手塞进他的口袋里并抖擞着身体驱赶寒冷。

Eliot的一楼有一个不错的图书馆，当Eduardo不在他的宿舍里，Mark有时候（极少）会呆在那。那里的天花板是米白色的，到处都是复古的灯、旧书、红色的扶手椅、一个书报架、一封被装裱起来展示却无人欣赏的Neville Chamberlain署名的旧信*，以及一台藏在角落里从来没人使用过的旧电脑。

Mark坐到那张有百年历史的椅子上，打开电脑等待它启动。当他抬头看到头顶的时钟指向10:30时，才意识到他忘记了要去上10:05的艺术史选修课。

当屏幕变成蓝色，一个白色的游标出现在屏幕中央时，图书馆的电脑终于成功开机。与此同时，有两个穿着裙子的女孩一边兴奋地窃窃私语，一边走进了Eliot的图书馆。

“我非常肯定Novo Severn在西班牙和葡萄牙之间。*”

“ _Novo_ 难道不应该意味在美洲吗？像是，新大陆？”

“我们能去吃午饭了吗？我快饿死了。”

“但是……我们不是刚吃过吗？”

“决定午餐吃什么永远不嫌早。”

“好吧……你有哪想去吃的吗？”

“Lowell街有一家Novo Severn人开的烤鸡店，我一直想去试试”

“那不是葡萄牙人开的吗？”

“土豆、马铃薯，都一样啦。”*

“你就是想去见一下王子。”

“王子！这就是你一整个早上想要唠叨的事，别傻了……”

她们从拱门下走过，谈话声逐渐消失在角落里。

Mark皱起眉但没有想太多。皇室成员在哈佛里或哈佛附近都并不少见，而且显然也不是什么值得议论的大事。

他戴起耳机，把它接入电脑，播放他常听的歌，然后开始着手设计一个用于他网站里的类似游戏角的功能。

Eduardo有时会想用新的歌曲去替代或者更新Mark的播放列表（“Mark，你的歌真的让我眩晕”），但最近都是同样的歌在循环播放，所以Mark熟悉每一首曲、每一个节奏、每句词、每个调，他能跟着歌曲的律动用手指在键盘上敲打每一个字。

这意味着他能分辨出这首歌有哪里不对劲，有些类似相机快门声的轻微杂音夹在每个节奏之间。

他不得不暂停音乐播放，并意识到那不是歌曲的一部分，而是来自外界的杂音。

图书馆里的已经有三个学生走到窗边张望了，他们手里仍拿着书但注意力已经不在书上。

Mark皱起眉生了一会儿闷气，但他忽然分心想到他把手机忘在书上里了，以及早餐也一样。他用快捷方式登出电脑并朝图书馆的大门走去。

正当他准备离开的时候，一个臭烘烘的Alpha碰到了他，使他撞到了旁边的书报架上，转而把一些报纸撞落在地。他弯下腰去捡，生气地觉得自己太笨拙，但随后他的手停住了。他从地上捡起最新一期的《哈佛校报》*并读了头条。

_凤凰社王子Eduardo Saverin_ _即Eduardo Luis Aveiro Saverin_ _，Novo Severn_ _的王储。_

Mark又重新读了一遍。

又一遍。

又一遍。

又一遍。

“你走路的时候要看路啊”那个Alpha也捡起一份《哈佛校报》对Mark说。

Mark没费心思去回答那个Alpha，只是回头朝那几个正看向窗外的学生望去。

“那个就是他”其中一个人把气呼到玻璃上说，“Novo Severn的王储。”

======

1-英国首相，因二战前夕对纳粹德国实行绥靖政策而倍受谴责

2-作者自创的虚拟国家名

3-Potato Potahto：形容尽管读音(名字、称谓)不一样，但是其本质上一样的事物。

4-The Crimson：《哈佛校报》；《深红报》


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

_Eduardo Saverin_ _王子是哈佛大学社交网站theFacebook_ _的创始人，网站的另一位联合创始人Omega Mark E. Zuckerberg_ _是一位正在接受经济援助的二年级生，他主要为这家公司提供人力资产。_

_他们之间关系的本质暂时还不得而知。然而，其竞争对手ConnectU_ _网站的创始人之一Tyler Winklevoss_ _表示：“一个Alpha_ _和一个Omega_ _之间的关系永远只有一种。”_

“嘿Mark，你到哪里去啦？Wardo在找你”当Mark回到Kirkland宿舍套间时Dustin问他。

Mark无视了Dustin并迅速在床上找他的手机。它在床底下，掉在床头板和墙之间。

Eduardo给他留了36条消息。大部分是在问他在哪里，有两条是问他有没有看过《哈佛校报》，而最后的一条里，他说 _“_ _Mark_ _，对不起。”_

“如果你想的话，我可以给他发个短信告诉他你在这。”Dustin挠着头提议道。“噢！他给你买了早餐——”他指向Mark书桌上一个卷起来的包裹。它闻起来和看起来都非常像是一个肉桂卷。

Mark转身背对Dustin，他把手机塞进口袋，抓起一件夹克准备出门。

“嘿，嘿，你要去哪里——你现在出去找他真的有用吗？不是应该呆在一个地方等他来找你更好吗？这样对你来说没这么麻烦吧？”

Mark转过身来，考虑了一会儿，冷静地承认Dustin说的有一半道理，然后他用下巴指了指肉桂卷说：“你可以吃它。”

Dustin皱眉，“不，伙计。那就像是——不要！他是买给你吃的，这难道不像是爱你的 _象征_ 什么的吗？那个什么词来着——信物？我不会去吃你爱情的信物！这违反基本的物理定律，它可能会给我带来非常严重的消化问题。”

Mark盯着那个肉桂卷。天啊，他真希望自己能讨厌肉桂味，或是对它们过敏。

“我们可以在你等他的时候聊聊开心农场*”Dustin小心翼翼地坐在沙发上说。

“不”Mark直截了当地拒绝。

Dustin紧张地又站了起来，“好的，那让我们在等待的时候别聊开心农场。”

“那不是一个信物——”Mark开口，但很快决定如果可以的话，他真的情愿不去说那个L字开头的单词。*

Dustin同情地看了Mark一眼，但Mark还没来得及骂他，Eduardo就从门口走了进来。

“Mark！”Eduardo喘着气，仿佛刚被一群疯狗追赶似的。

“好的，这提示我该走了。”Dustin站稳脚跟并一溜烟地离开了宿舍，并嗒一声为他们关上宿舍门。

当Eduardo平复呼吸时他问：“Mark，你去哪——了？”

“Eliot宿舍的图书馆”Mark回答。

Eduardo看起来有点迷惑，“你没去上课？”

“没有”

“为什么？”

“我忘了。”

“你忘了？”

“没意识到今天星期三了。”

Eduardo重重地叹了口气，一手把头发往后梳。“你读了——”

“是的”Mark说。

“哦”Eduardo沮丧地回答。

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我想要告诉你的——”在Eduardo开口解释的同时Mark也开口问：“这不是一个精心策划的恶作剧，对吧？”

两人又沉默下来。

“我甚至不知道你是读了《哈佛校报》，还是《波士顿先驱报》，或是《波士顿环球报》，亦或是《哈佛公报》”Eduardo说完叹了口气。“这不是恶作剧”，他最后补充道。*

“我没在意，只是碰巧看到了。”

“你读的是哪一份？”Eduardo疲惫地问。

“《哈佛校报》。”

Eduardo紧闭双眼，那似乎是所以报纸里最糟糕的一份。

“你在Eliot宿舍图书馆做什么？天啊，你平常从不会去那里——我去了所有地方找你——”

Mark想象着Eduardo在他艺术史课的教室门前等着他的样子，感到有点难过。

“——而且你忘带你的手机，还有——”

Eduardo想去抱Mark，但Mark退却了。

“对不起，Mark，我想告诉你的，我发誓。”Eduardo皱着眉说。

Mark耸耸肩。

“拜托你说点什么吧。”

“我假设这应该是个秘密？”

“是的”Eduardo摇摆不定地说，“尽管这主要是为了我自己而不是Novo Severn。”Eduardo提起Novo Severn的时候就像是在谈论他的弟弟而不是他的国家。“人们一旦知道我的真实身份就会对我另眼相看。”

Mark把脸转向别处，思索着说：“你觉得我也会这样。”

“不，Mark——”

“你觉得我最终会因为你的皇室身份而喜欢你，或讨厌你。”

“不，我知道你不会——”

“你把这个秘密隐瞒了11个月。”Mark指出。

“12个月，截至今天为止”Eduardo低下头说，“对不起。”

Mark也低下了头。

“这不是我能随便告诉别人的事”Eduardo缓缓地呼了口气，“而且，我甚至不是 _王储_ 。”

Mark疑惑地抬起头。

“上星期，还是上上个星期？在我回家的时候——”Eduardo再次深深地呼了口气。“我回去确认了我会退位。”

Mark皱起了眉头。

“我——”Eduardo低下头，“这意味着我的表弟将成为王位继承人，他不是Saverin家的人——我的父亲只有一个妹妹。所以我父亲非常生气，他希望Saverin的血脉能延续下去。我猜他是把这个消息告诉《哈佛校报》的人。他想要——他不想我退位。但我只想要一个平凡的人生。”Eduardo的声音在说最后几个词的时候变得破碎，“我想要和你过平凡的生活，和theFacebook、和你那些关于鸡的玩笑，伴随着我们关于开胃菜的拌嘴以及在电脑室里接吻一样平凡的生活。”

Mark深吸了一口气。

“他们怀疑我们的关系”Mark以一种担忧而不是控诉的语气说。

“老实说我不太担心那个，不过——天啊，我——我非常抱歉。这不公平，theFacebook更应是你的而不是我的，而且你并没有接受经济援助——他们完全搞错了——”*

“那也是你的，theFacebook同样也属于你。而且《哈佛校报》无能又小气，那不是你的错。”Mark嘟囔道。

Eduardo看着Mark，像是马上要哭出来了。

“别哭”Mark说。

Eduardo惊讶地大笑了一声，然后迅速地擦了擦脸颊，“好”他说。

“你父亲知道吗？”Mark问。

“关于哪方面？”

“关于我们。”

“不太清楚？”Eduardo摇摇头。

“这不是一个答案。”

“不，他不知道是你，他只是怀疑我和别人在一起了。”Eduardo悲伤地笑道。

“你有没有打算去——”

“他一点都无所谓，只有皇室血统对他才是重要的。”Eduardo说。

Mark身体缩了一些，他的手感到有点冷。他给Eduardo打着手势说：“我们能抱一下什么的吗？我好冷。”

Eduardo抬起眉毛，不过还是点点头把Mark抱了过来，然后他们两人拥抱在一起，一股肉桂的香味散发出来。而且该死的，这感觉不是一般的好。

Eduardo把Mark紧紧地抱在怀里，仿佛他的生命就此获得依靠，把他的鼻子埋在Mark的脖子里。Mark拱起背吧双臂环抱在Eduardo的脖子上。

“不管怎样，我是真的想去告诉你的，在恰当的时机——亲自告诉你”Eduardo说。

“我知道”Mark低声回应。

“我——我就是真的——想和你在一起”Eduardo说。他现在在哭了，并没有啜泣，只是默默在流泪，眼泪浸湿了Mark的帽衫，说话时语气有些支离破碎地颤音。

“我知道”Mark说。

“而且我很抱歉——”

“没关系。”

Mark往后退了一点，捧起Eduardo的双颊并温柔的吻他。

Eduardo露出一个痛苦的表情，“我应该早点告诉你的。”

“没关系”Mark耸肩。

“Mark——我——”

“我去找你了，今天早上”Mark插嘴说，“我想和你一起睡。”

Eduardo的嘴张开又闭上，他的表情变得温柔起来。

“你那时不在宿舍里。”

“我在你的教室里等你”Eduardo说。

他们把额头抵在一起。

Mark点点头，有点陶醉在肉桂的香味中。

“现在你想睡一会吗？”Eduardo问，他看起来很疲惫。

Mark心不在焉地看了一下他的床，又看了一下时钟。

Eduardo吻了他。

Mark回应了他的吻，他们亲吻着。然后Mark闭上了双眼，一边双手向下摸索，一边把Eduardo引向他们身后的床。

而有那么一瞬间，他们周围的时间停止并消失了。有那么一刹那，世界上只有他们。

只有他们二人。

“纪念日快乐，再次道歉”Eduardo靠着Mark的唇低语。

“嗯”Mark倦怠地说。

==========

1-Farmville：开心农场，一个Facebook上的种菜小游戏

2-Mark指的单词是Love

3-《波士顿先驱报（BostonHerald）》；《波士顿环球报（TheBoston Globe）》；《哈佛公报（HarvardGazette）》

4-Eduardo第一句不担心是指不担心他和Mark之间的关系，这里担心没翻译清楚所以解释一下


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

当Mark从小睡中醒过来时，Eduardo正站在他的书桌前背对着Mark。

他的头发乱七八糟的，衬衫也皱巴巴。而且他没有穿裤子，只穿了一条黑色紧身内裤。Mark盯着Eduardo修长的双腿看了好一会儿才起床。他打着哈欠，用指节揉揉眼睛并滑下床，思考着《哈佛校报》的报道和Eduardo退位两者之间的所有人和事，那些事虽然没说出口但也能心领神悟。这整个王子身份的泄露事件让Mark感到有点心神不安，但他不能完全说清楚到底因为什么，只是知道他真的不想在这上面太费心神。

床单在他移动的时候发出沙沙声，Eduardo随即转过身来。他皱着眉头，手里拿着一个扁扁的白色纸盒。

那是Mark前几天买的验孕棒。

“你是——”Eduardo问道，双手打着模糊的手势，以一种明显紧张的方式想开始谈话。“你——你有——症状吗？”他深吸了一口气，闭上双眼把气从鼻子呼出来，“我应该担心吗？”

Mark一时没有回答，他不知道该怎么回答。

他并没有明显的症状。虽然他的Omega周期有点晚了(但它一直不规律)，他没有孕吐，没有类感冒，也没有任何像被绑定的冲动。*如果有什么不同的话，那就是他基本感觉正常和满足。

Eduardo左右脚换了一下重心，“Mark，你踌躇的时间得有点长。”

Mark点了点头，“我很快就会知道了。”

“很快？”

“性交后两周半去检验才有效。”

Eduardo一手把头发往后梳，呼了一大口气说：“好的。”

Mark卷起拳头，感到更加紧张，他低下了头。

坦白说，Mark很担心。他担心它可能很快要不得不做出一个重要的决定。并不是说他不知道该如何抉择，他清楚知道他会做怎样的决定——他会选择堕胎，毫不怀疑地——但这对他来说并不是一件能轻而易举去想的事。这并非黑与白，一或零这么明确的选择。这并不是说他讨厌给Eduardo生孩子，也不是说他想毁掉所有从他们关系中产生的东西——只是因为他没有时间、金钱或心理准备去培养另外一个生命。而且现在Eduardo是个王子，这就像一团乱麻一样糟，Mark还没准备好怎么面对。

Eduardo把盒子放到Mark书桌上，走到他旁边坐下说：“嘿。”

Mark畏缩了一下。

“嘿”Eduardo温柔地说，他把Mark拉入怀中，揉着他的肩膀。“我不是故意的，你知道——我——”

“我不该担心的”Mark说，不可思议地觉得他好像被噎住似的。

“我想你完全有理由去担心”Eduardo温柔地说。

Mark皱起眉头。

“是啊，你 _会_ 很担心”Mark有点冷硬地说，尽管他把话用平淡的语气说出来。“你是一个和平民维持秘密关系的王子，而且你最不想发生的事就是和他有个孩子。”

“Mark，我没这么说——”Eduardo皱眉。

“你渴望成为一个绅士，你当然不会这么说。”

Mark不知道自己是怎么了，他突然把自己从Eduardo怀中抽离。

“Mark？”Eduardo很小声地问，他看起来非常困惑。

“现在是下午五点，我该为theFacebook工作了”Mark说。他站了起来准备要打开Eduardo的手提电脑，但想想还是决定不要地收回手。他环顾四周寻找他的短裤和他的钥匙，并决定放弃他的手机。

Mark听到Eduardo站了起来，但他没有回头。

“外面很冷，你应该穿上我的外套”Eduardo非常温柔地说。

“是啊，让《哈佛校报》有文章可作”Mark反驳道。他抓起Dustin的帽衫，即使他不介意穿上它，但不管怎样，他不打算马上穿上。

他头也不回地大步走向门口并走了出去。

当Mark已经走过了半个街区时他才意识到Eduardo没有跟着他。

但这没关系，Mark想。他为什么会那样做？就在Kirkland外面，有一堆人拿着相机、麦克风以及录影机在这等着伏击他。而且Mark已经明确表示他真的不想被人跟着。

Mark穿上了帽衫，突然感到非常的冷。

帽衫闻起来很奇怪，他不确定闻起来是像巧克力甜甜圈还是大麦饮料。它闻起来就像Dustin，虽然这不算差，但也不算好。

然而就像寒冷突然侵袭他那样，Mark被一种强烈的渴望感征服了。

他停下来脚步，低头看着他脚下被白霜覆盖的黄叶，想着那些柔软的事物，像是枕头、苹果肉桂燕麦粥、温暖的夏日，以及Eduardo。

======

1-这里指的都是一些怀孕初期的症状

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天和船友聊天的时候发现大家普遍误会了本文中Wardo的肉桂信息素的味道。  
> 这里补充说明一下，国外指的肉桂是一种香料，一般是搭配烘焙包点或是甜的热饮食用的，例如苹果派、热可可什么的。味道会有一点辛辣的冲味，有机会大家可以去进口超市找肉桂糖尝尝味道~  
> 所以……Wardo的信息素并不是十三香那种卤肉的味道啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

几天之后，万圣节到了。Mark的教授提前10分钟下课，然后他的助教拿着一个塑料碗装着巧克力糖果分给大家。

自从吵架之后Mark就没见过Eduardo。

这样可能更好。

Eduardo不得不去应付媒体，而Mark忙于将theFacebook扩张到其他学校。他与Chris和Dustin坐在一起，像军队里那样给他们下达命令，然后他几乎连续工作了两个通宵，几乎没怎么阖眼。

他很累——如果他仔细想的话，他甚至不能感受到他的内心世界，这是真的，但也无所谓了。不管怎样他都难以入睡，因为他无法停止去想关于肉桂和可能发生的妊娠，以及Eduardo对Mark来说是多么的终于，远远超过Mark想象的到的重要。

排队在今晚8:00开始，但Mark认为既然他和Eduardo之间都没有再次确认对方会不会出席，那这件事对他来说就是取消的意思了，所以他真的不需要再戴Christy的猫耳，哪怕是一秒。

Christy本来是来拿回她的头饰的，但10分钟过去了她却什么也没做。她张着嘴嚼着口香糖，带着明显厌恶的表情打量着宿舍套间，并给了Mark一个难以置信地表情，仿佛在说 _你真他妈是个白痴_ 。Mark无视了它，因为说真的Christy的情商不怎么高，给她一张唱片她就能不再烦他，自己戴着耳机听一天的那种。

“我的情商不比你低，Zuck”Christy像是读懂Mark想法那样厉声说道。Mark转过身对着他的PHP脚本但只感到一点愤慨和不安。Christy以无聊的表情顺着他的目光看向屏幕，粗略地检视他的代码。“好了，停下来，别打字了，看看这坨狗屎”她用力地指着脚本。“Mark，这是什么？天啊，振作起来，在你搞砸你唯一大概能做好的事情前，去和你的男人和好。”

“什么？”Mark瞬间有点困惑地问。

Christy特别大声地嚼着她嘴里的口香糖说：“你输错了变量名，而且在getValues前缺了一个&符号，这就是为什么它无法正确返回，对抗的参考值！*Zuck，这是小学生的错误。你是谁？刚学会走路的小孩吗？你不会在这上面花了两个小时吧？真可悲，你男人在哪？”

“不要说‘男人’”Mark皱着眉。

“天哪，你 _太_ 需要去找根老二吸了”Christy翻着白眼说。

“去你的”Mark暴躁地回答。

“好吧，找个人来操你，就是这样”Christy得意地回答并拿出她的手机反驳Mark。

Mark也无视了她并悄悄改正了他的脚本。有时当Christy从前途光明的软件工程师模式三秒过度到她日常模式的时候，真的让人感到很困惑，但他还是会把属于她的功劳还给她。

“你应该为我工作”Mark建议着，尽管他基本只是在敷衍以及出于礼貌。

“你应该和Eduardo和好”Christy一边检查她的指甲一边说。

“什么？”Mark绷着脸。

“我不想为 _你_ 工作”Christy加重语气说。

Mark耸耸肩，“好吧，你说得对，我不太确定我们处不处得来，拿上猫耳头饰就走吧。”

“我不会拿走头饰，我没带包而且我要直接去找Alice。我们打算找机会混进坡斯廉俱乐部的派对，他们今晚派对的主题是海盗。嘿，你喜欢我今晚的戏服吗？”Christy稍微转身展示了一下。Mark甚至没去看她的戏服，而且他对此一点也不关心。

“那你来我这里干什么？”Mark皱着眉毛问。

Christy捏了捏Mark的脸蛋然后笑着说：“来告诉你，你需要召唤回你的男人，然后像没有明天那样榨干他的货。”她把猫耳戴到Mark的头上并调整好它。Mark呆着没动，不确定他为什么会让他自己受制于此。

“Wardo是个王——”他开口说，但随即又止住了话头。

“Wardo是Wardo就是Wardo”Christy随声附和道。她往后退了一点，仔细端详着Mark说：“而你，Zuckerboy，戴上这个简直能杀死人。”*

现在是下午5:15，Dustin说天气预报说今晚有阵雨。下雨的迹象已经在不远的地方出现了，乌云遮盖住灰色的街道和橙黄的南瓜。Mark朝窗外看去，静静地想着Eduardo和他的天气预报网站排名，以及他那本关于云朵形状的书。

Mark站起来并回头看向他的床，他已经在Chris的手提电脑上完成了一些theFacebook狗屎漏洞的调试（而且Mark对它空格键保持双倍行距的设置感到极度厌恶）。然后他开始低头盯着床上的那双猫耳和尾巴，以及Chris借给他的黑色紧身裤黑色帽衫。

他现在是不是该穿上它们了？他再次望出窗外，研究着那些穿着画图*软件里默认颜色的戏服走来走去的人们，心想：该死，这真不会更蠢了。

Eduardo说它们可以5:45在哈佛广场碰面，找家有万圣节特色菜的餐厅吃完晚餐后再去派对现场，但那是在他们“吵架”前说的。

而且从那之后Eduardo就没再给他发过消息，所以Mark不太确定他们的约定是否还有效。他只能假设已经取消了，但不知道为何，他似乎也想避免这种假设发生。

他再次检查了一下他的手机，但除了Dustin一直烦着Mark问有没看到他的假眼的短信以外就没有其他新消息了。

Mark坐到了床边，拿起那对猫耳朵翻转查看，用手指感受聚酯纤维材质的触感。

他想：去哈佛广场看看也无妨，对吧？

如果Eduardo在那里，那就，赞。而如果Eduardo不在那里，那就，好吧。随其自然，也不强求什么。

Mark套上帽衫、穿好紧身裤、戴上猫耳、把猫尾巴塞进口袋里，拉上兜帽遮住耳朵，感觉很羞耻但还是决定去看看会怎样。

做了一个深呼吸后，他带上他静音的手机离开了宿舍，并且为可能发生的一切做好了心理准备。

*

Eduardo不在那里。

就实际情况来看，他当然不可能在，Mark记得在他踏出Kirkland的那一刻，某种程度上来说就像被运货车被撞了一样，Eliot完全被媒体和过分好奇的学生围得密密麻麻。并且不仅只是Eliot，校园的其他地方似乎也有一些记者，甚至连哈佛广场也不例外，它几乎成为了整个记者摄像组的大本营。当Mark经过他们的时候，他拉低帽檐遮住了脸。

这实在是糟透了。Eduardo完全不可能出来的，是吧？

或许他被困在Eliot了，也或许他被困在自己的房间里。他肯定在——不然还能在哪呢？

Mark对此感到越来越内疚，他来了个急转弯，调转脚步迅速地朝目的地走去。当他抵达Eliot楼下的时候，有人在橘黄色的路灯下守着，而Mark讨厌那些人这样做，他讨厌那些人在占领了他和Eduardo第一次接吻的地方，这个被他们所遗弃的，曾属于他们俩的地方。

Mark躲进了阴影处并绕着建筑物走到了另一边，那里能看到Eduardo房间的窗户。

Eduardo房间的是暗的。

Mark耸了耸他的肩膀，寒冷侵袭了他。他低下头想：好吧，如果Eduardo想见他，他会发短信或者打电话的，对吧？

几分钟过去了。他就站在那里，完全不知道要干什么。他开始呼出白色的气，双手插在帽衫的袋子里，身体在夜晚寒冷空气中蜷缩着。

人们在他身边经过，他们装扮成一个德古拉和一个怪物史莱克，以及一只驴和一片火腿。

而Mark发现他的决心开始一点一点的逐渐瓦解，最后仅剩下了回宿舍的想法。

======

1-不清楚具体编程的原则，这里基本只能直译了

2-Christy的意思类似“萌死了”、“帅死了”之类的，但原文没有具体指明是哪种，所以没翻全。

3-MS Paint 一款类似微软画图软件的电脑画图工具


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

沿着Massachusetts大道走了很长一段路后，Mark在哈佛披萨屋为自己买了个披萨。披萨在回去的路上变冷了，但他不在乎。他的双眼盯着Chris的电脑并在房间安静地吃掉披萨。他脱掉身上猫的装饰并毫不心疼地扔到床底下，然后从迷你冰箱内拿出两瓶啤酒。

现在是晚上8:30。在Christy指出漏洞之后，Mark就基本上没有其他需要修复或调试的了，所以现在他没有任何需要做的事情。theFacebook运行顺利，没有一个字节出现差错。要是这发生在其他任何日子，Mark都会对此感到非常高兴，但今天他只感到不安，甚至是不悦。

实际上，Mark以前从来没有感到过如此的空虚，而这说明了一些问题。特别是在消耗完两人份的披萨后，因为如果他们没有吵架的话，买披萨的钱本来是用来招待Eduardo。这并不是他日常的作风，也许就是这样的状态吓到了走进宿舍找假血袋的Dustin。

“你还好吧，伙计？”Dustin问道，他的假胡子随着他讲话的动作上下摆动。“你的戏服呢？Christy说——”

Mark转过身生气地瞪着Dustin。

“Christy什么也没说”Dustin立刻改口，用他戴着假爪的手挠挠脸。“不过，嘿，你不是应该去参加死亡凤凰社派对什么的吗？Stephanie Attis——和你一起上艺术史课的那个——告诉我她朋友说只要给门口的巨怪通行费就能进门*，这太反常了。”

“那不是一个免费的活动吗？”Mark问。

“哈，对一个天真的奖学金学生而言最明智的话”Dustin同情的说，接着他的脚踩中什么吱吱叫的东西，原来是他丢失了的假眼。

Mark皱起鼻子。眯起双眼，思考了很久这个新发现。

*

Mark艰难地穿过走廊的人群。红色一次性塑料杯、巫师帽、厕所卷纸、白色面具、荧光棒手镯、闪闪发亮的化妆品。他真的对万圣节感到厌烦，它让哈佛看起来像个游乐园。

当他走到Eduardo宿舍门口前时，他没有犹豫或退缩。他大力的敲门并说：“Wardo，是我。”

一开始，没有人应门，这让Mark感到有点焦虑。并没有人盯着他说什么的，但他总感觉他们在看。然后房间里传来了些声响，像是有人在里面撞上了家具，接着门就打开了。

Eduardo顶着一个头发乱翘的发型，他的穿着让他看起来很糟，他脸上闷闷不乐到几乎忧郁的表情让他看起来仿佛离死亡不远了。他穿着一件白T恤和蓝色牛仔裤，虽然衣服穿在他身上很好看，但他依然看起来糟透了。

Mark低头看向地板。在Eduardo如此憔悴的时候他还应该说些什么？

Eduardo用手指梳理了一下头发，转身背对Mark走回他的房间。“关上你身后的门？”Eduardo接着小声说，声音轻到Mark几乎没听见。

Mark小心翼翼地走了进来。Eduardo的房间平常不会这么乱，但今天却是了。用过的外卖盒到处都是，还有被子和没烫过的衣服，放内裤的小抽屉打开着，还有衣服挂在上面。门在Mark身后咔嗒一声关上，忽然间他仿佛像通过了异世界的入口，而门在他身后关上并消失了，他没有回头路。

Eduardo坐到床上双手抱着头，然后又把手放了下来并抬头看着Mark，眼睛里充满着恐惧，仿佛他没有预料到这场对峙会发生得这么快。

“你说过派对是免费的”Mark说。他决定直截了当地开口。

Eduardo闭上双眼，然后嘲笑道：“这是你最关心的？”

Mark沉思了一会，“不，只是有点关心。”

Eduardo给他你个类似感激的微笑，然后看向别处。“凤凰社的成员有折扣，而且他们能带上约会对象出席。”

“所以代价是多少？”

“代价？”*

“不合理的入场费”Mark澄清说。

“这没有不合理。里面有免费的酒——”

“如果你必须付钱才能得到，那就不叫免费。”

“我们真的要开始讨论这个吗？只有这个？你从这么远跑来这里就是为了和我说讨论终极俱乐部的派对有多不合理吗？”

这是最容易去讨论的事，Mark忍不住想说，但他保持了沉默。

“Mark，我——我想了很多，而且——”

“六点钟的时候你不在哈佛广场”Mark看向别处说。

Eduardo的表情立刻就柔和了起来，“我——我没想到约定还有效，你没给我发短信——”

“我也没有发短信告诉你取消了。”

Eduardo低头看着他的手笑了一下，像是在嘲笑他自己。“你要把我逼疯了，Mark。”

“对不起”Mark说。

“什么？”Eduardo抬头。

“我很紧张。”

“什么？”Eduardo皱起眉头。

“我不应该说什么秘密关系，或是你不想和一个经济状况不稳定的平民生孩子这样的话。这么说并不合适，而且也不是我真正想表达的意思。”Mark回答。

“Mark，你不让我解释。你气冲冲地离开了我。”

“我那是要去为theFacebook工作”Mark皱眉说。

“Mark！”

“我不得不专注在theFacebook的工作上，因为我还没准备好去谈我们的事。”

“好吧……不过你现在可以了？”

“不见得，但我现在在你的地盘了，而且坦白说我想和好，因为我——”Mark停顿了一下，想找一个更好的词，却发现没有别的词能正确表达他的感受。“没有你我感觉很不好。”

Eduardo呼了一口气。他又用手捋了捋头发。Mark静静地看着他。“Mark，我——我很抱歉在验孕的事情上给了你压力，我也很紧张。”

“你为什么要紧张？你知道的，我不会留下它的。”

“我很紧张是因为那天我第一时间想到的是，假设你真的怀孕了，我怎么完全不介意你会不会留下孩子，等等，你——？”

“明天之前还不知道。”

“好的。”Eduardo低声说。

“你不介意我留下孩子？”

“不，一点也不会。”Eduardo毫无困难地说，仿佛这就是一个真理，一个科学事实。

Mark低头看着地板，“我不会留下这个孩子的。”

“嗯，你刚才说了。”

“我还没准备好养它。”

“我知道，我明白。”

“我有——我们有theFacebook”他停顿了一下并补充，“还有学校。”

“是的。”

“不过，我 _会想_ 要和你生小孩”Mark很快接着承认。“也许是以后——如果，如果我们还在一起……如果你还想和我在一起。”

Eduardo非常严肃地看着他，“我想和你在一起。”

他的话听起来类似于一个最终结论，它暗示着Eduardo想和Mark永远在一起，而这让Mark感到有点哽咽和无法言语，他的心仿佛要爆炸似的。Mark颤抖着，意识到这也正是他想要的。他想和Eduardo在一起。无论是面对地狱或是巨浪，一个被揭露身份的王子或是大学期间的意外怀孕。

Eduardo尴尬地站了起来。“我们能抱一下了吗？我好冷？”他笑着问。*

Mark点点头，然后几乎是把自己扔进了Eduardo怀里，双臂环抱着Eduardo的脖子，把他抱得更紧，像是他的生命以此为依靠一样。Eduardo往后退了一步，或许是对Mark的热情感到有些吃惊。

Mark往后退了一些靠着Eduardo，那样他们的额头就能互相贴在一起了。

“我要吻你了”Mark宣布，这让Eduardo笑了起来。

而Mark也跟着笑了。

这就像是治疗伤口的灵药。他吻了Eduardo，仿佛这是他们第一次以及最后一次接吻。换而言之，它既有着第一次接吻时的胆怯又有着最后一次接吻时的激情，尽管严谨来说，这次接吻既不是他们的第一次，也不是最后一次。不管如何，Mark不打算把这当成他们的最后一吻。真的不会这么打算。但这感觉就像一条救生索，就像他正在世界末日里吻着Eduardo，一直吻到除此之外别无他物。

Eduardo靠着Mark的嘴边笑了，不得不暂停一下。他搂着Mark的腰，甚至压得Mark弯下了身。“等一下，需要呼吸”他说，尽管一秒后他又再度投入接吻之中。

Mark弓起身子，手臂挂在Eduardo的脖子上。

“有点想你了”Mark在他们接吻的间隙中说。

“我知道，我也是。”Eduardo贴着他的嘴唇回答。

=====

1-pay the door troll the toll：给钱就通行的意思，类似顺口溜，这里直译比较有趣

2-The toll：这个词除了有通行费，还有代价的意思，根据上下文，Mark问的通行费而Eduardo理解错了

3-这句话和第八章Mark闹别扭之后说的话一样，哈哈


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

他们站在Mt. Auburn大街72号外的人行道上，看着他们眼前的这栋建筑，坦白来说，它看起来就和其他18世纪的老建筑没什么两样，由红色的门和赤褐色的砖组成。

Mark把他的猫耳朵藏在兜帽下面，猫尾巴也一样，而Eduardo穿上了蜘蛛侠的戏服。这是唯一能让Eduardo的脸藏起来不被媒体发现的方法。（除此之外，他还准备了一套鳟鱼戏服来配合Mark的猫科动物装扮）

（Mark有几分庆幸Eduardo选择了蜘蛛侠战衣而不是鳟鱼连体服，真的。）

当Eduardo走近拿着宾客名单的门卫时，Mark一直紧靠在他身边。他们只说了姓名中的大写字母就被允许进入会场——Eduardo说这是他事先安排好的办法，以防止他的出现成为整个营的狗仔队的目标。三分钟之后，他们已经来到派对现场的正中央，并且他们只是害羞地互相看着对方，完全没有随着音乐摇摆。

Mark移开目光看向周围的人群。那里有着正在跳舞的僵尸、一只熊猫，还有不知道穿着什么主题衣服的女孩。

“这真的——”他开口说。

“很蠢，我知道”Eduardo明显很紧张地接着他的话说。“我知道”他低下头又说了一遍。

“但你在这里，这也没那么糟糕”Mark说。当Eduardo戴着面具时很难辨别他的表情，但Eduardo的确放松了肩膀，这似乎是个好迹象。

他想去握着Eduardo的手，或许只是让他们的手指勾在一起。

但他们不能。这样做太——公开？对吧？尽管这里的一半人没有带脑子。

但让Mark惊讶的是，Eduardo把他的面具脱了下来，向前弯腰让他们的额头碰在一起。

“怎么——”Mark开口问。

“我想在这里告诉你，我之前是这么准备的，我——”

“告诉我什么？”

“告诉你我是一个王子，而且我……”

Mark把他的目光下移到Eduardo的嘴唇上，但随后又看了回来。Eduardo也在向下看，他这个样子很好看，温柔又绅士。

“而且我……”Eduardo继续说，他在闭上眼睛前又做了一次深呼吸，“而且我爱你。”

Mark愣住了。

“我……”Mark眨着眼。

“你不需要现在就说回给我听”Eduardo赶紧补充说。“你并非一定要说回给我听——天啊，我怎么——真的太尴尬了——”

“我也爱你”Mark说，声音轻得连他自己也几乎听不见。

他不知道要不要重复一遍。音乐声很大，而且或许——

但Eduardo非常清楚地听到了。

他凝视着Mark，仿佛Mark就是他想要的一切。

而这不可能是真的，因为Mark很穷，他的爸爸是个牙医，除了一个小诊所之外他爸爸不是任何一个地方的公爵，而且和Mark在一起是一件痛苦的事，而且他们总是争吵不休。

而且Mark甚至看上去长得也不好看。他脸色苍白、身材消瘦、走路摇摇晃晃的、有着一头卷发和一双小耳朵，还总是皱着眉头。

他怎么有可能成为任何想要的东西呢？

“你说了。”Eduardo说。

Mark皱起眉头，“是的，注意听，Wardo。”

Eduardo温柔地轻笑，肩膀稍稍颤动，露出一个能让世界停止转动的微笑。

Eduardo抱过Mark的腰把他拉近。

而且天啊，他们周围都是人，并且他们开始盯着他们，看着他们，注视着他们。Eduardo这是在做什么？

但Mark的身体几乎冷静地顺从着Eduardo的，好像它比Mark更清楚一切都会好起来，一切都在它们应该在的地方。

“那不是Eduardo Saverin吗？”有人说。

“那个王子？”

“是的——而且那是——”

“报纸上提到的那个Omega！”

“他的名字叫什么来着， _Mike_ Zuckerberg？”

听到这话，Mark和Eduardo都笑了，笑得合不拢嘴。

“他们在议论”Mark说。

“是的，没关系”Eduardo说，以一种绝对是Eduardo风格的方式——以一种让Mark想起他们在一起的时光，想起Eduardo对他说过的每一句话的方式。

他们现在靠得如此得近，以至于他们的呼吸都碰在一起。

“你不一定非要这么做”Mark说，他感到越来越紧张。

“我想这么做。”

“但是——”Mark低下了目光。

而Eduardo靠过来缩小了两人的距离，并吻了Mark。

有趣的是，人群就此消失了，时间就此停止了，所有的物理定律停止了它们的进程。而Mark感觉他好像在一个没有重力的地方失重了。

而且这是正确的，Eduardo是如此的好，他的触摸是这么的温暖。

Mark想着他们去之前纽约的事，想着用绳子捆着的白色点心盒里的肉桂卷，想着在橘色街灯下亲吻Eduardo，想着他们为了开胃菜而争吵，想着他们在吵完以后一起睡着。

以及有生以来的第一次，Mark不在感到贫乏。

（只感到被爱。只感到他被这所充满。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于翻译完了！  
> 全文2W7K字，感谢作者monarchs写下如此美妙的文字，如果你读完这篇翻译，请务必前往原文页面给作者Kudos！  
> 另外也要感谢在翻译过程中帮忙的朋友们，感谢每位读者的喜欢！  
> 最后感谢索金、感谢芬奇、感谢加菲、感谢卷西、感谢索尼！


End file.
